Doctor Who: Nexus -S2E4- At The Wit's End
by TheTechnoKid
Summary: The Interlude to The Almighty's Champion and the Sequel of it (Sorry i am really bad at Summaries)
1. When Lost Touch The Heart

Chapter 1: When Lost Touch The Heart

* * *

The Celælius Toymaker and The God of Light Appeared in a isolated forest on Pekopon on the ground feeling woozy

The Toymaker: Feeling like you want to throw up do That Vortex Manipulator for ya, Cheap and Nasty Way to Time Travel

Light: The Doctor?..

The Toymaker: something Stupid i guess. He can tend be a Control Freak

Light: But He Will be fine!?

The Toymaker: I Don't Have Doubts but He's The Doctor he will even risk his life for stuff like this

In all what The Toymaker Said it didn't much help Light, it actually kinda made it worst and now he is more worried

Light: yeah that sure helps

The Celælius Toymaker and Light Continue on Walking for almost 20 Minutes Until out of nowhere Light Felt something. The Time Lord notice something is up with It

The Toymaker: What's Wrong

Light: it's about The Doctor

The Toymaker: and...

Light: I Think he just died

The Toymaker: what? How do you know that

Light: I know him since he was infant i wanted to keep in track of his life signal

The Toymaker: that can't be right

Light: My Feelings Towards him does not lie

The Toymaker: The Others are not gonna be happy once they found out about this. I Have To Lie

Light: You Go Do that as i need to be alone

The Toymaker: No, No Not When Dark is after you

Light: Look i will be fine it's My Children I'm Worried about

For That Light Left without leaving a trace

The Toymaker: So this what happened when god gets emotional

The Toymaker Deciding on what to do now on. It Surprises him knowing that his cousin his dead. the irony that them two faked their deaths long time ago.

* * *

Once he reached to his shop (TARDIS) he felt a present with in him. He turned around and see Klade The Dzahglie. His Appearing out of no where scared the Time Lord

The Toymaker: My God you really need to stop that

Klade: Sorry about that.

The Toymaker: My Hearts are Beating Really hard. What You Want?

Klade: I Just Want to make sure Were You able To Find The Doctor?

The Toymaker: Yes, I did.

Klade: And?..

The Toymaker: And? I thought that's it

Klade: What about The Doctor, I need to know that is he ok.

The Toymaker: Right yes because you are The Doctor's "Big" Lion Dog, as The Doctor owner of you. You Have the right to know.

Klade: Why are You Stalling?

The Toymaker: Ah and Smart as The Doctor Too. It's Really Obvious You know. The Doctor and Klade: Partners in Crimes

Klade let out a growl to show that he is very serious and ran out of Patience. The Celælius Toymaker does tends to be afraid of him the fact that Klade is a "Big" Southern Gallifreyan Lion Dog

The Toymaker: Ok, Ok. You Forced me on this Klade. The Doctor is Dead

Klade: What..

The Toymaker: The Doctor. Is. Dead. I Don't have no proof but i have been told by a God

Klade: I'm Going Back To The Pokemon World to see for myself

The Toymaker: You Can't

Klade: And Why Not?

The Time Lord Can't Think for a Reason Because Not Knowing After The Doctor Send Him and Light back To Pekopon but trying his best not to make him leave

The Toymaker: Beause. Just Please its Better Off have to find out later, Just please Klade

Klade: Fine. You better be right

The Toymaker: Cross My Hearts


	2. The Light That's Never Angry

Chapter 2: The Light That's Never Angry

* * *

In The TARDIS, The Doctor is back to his Original body The Sound of Whooshing The TARDIS is making is going on. Within a moment it ended with a thud as Normal Lights Lit up the Console Room.

The Doctor: well I guess we are away from them

Ash: Where are we?

The Doctor: Earth, But not your Earth, Nor Not Mine but I Am making it as mine. This Earth is called Pekopon Well That's What other Aliens Call it

Myum: What to do now?

The Doctor: I need to look for The Toymaker.

The Doctor Walked Out of The Doors

* * *

In The Toy Shop as The Toymaker is Pacing Side to side Wondering What to do

The Toymaker: What Should I Do? What do i Do? I Can't Lie Tried That With Klade Ended Horribly

He Looked Around The Room Noticing That he is Talking To Himself. Out of Nowhere The Doctor Burst in The Place Which Scared The Toymaker by Making him Jump Really Hard. He Look and Notice Its The Doctor

The Toymaker: Doctor!?

The Doctor: Yeah, I Just Wondering if You and Light is ok

The Doctor Notice That Light Is Not With Him

The Doctor: Where's Light

The Toymaker: He Disappeared

The Doctor: What you mean Disappeared

The Toymaker: He Left Doctor, He Discovered that you died but apparently you didn't

The Doctor: Actually I Did But I Was Resurrected by Tamara. She Gave Me a Dragon Body, I'm The 13th Doctor Now!

The Toymaker: Then How Come you still look like yourself?

The Doctor: Look all of this can be explained later. Right Know I need to know that where is Light?

The Toymaker: I Told You He Just Left

The Doctor: But Where?, Why?

The Toymaker: All he Said He is just Concerned about His Children.

The Doctor: He is Always Concern since this Crisis Started. Come One Doctor Think. He Left Because He Thought You where dead So Why Just Wander Off Or Did he

Through all the thinking The Doctor Went Through. He finally Got it.

The Doctor: Toymaker, Let me tell you something: A Lonely God enter of life with a Mortal Have Everything like a Lonely Always Wanted But One Day All of that it was Taken away By Another That Despise That God What Will That Lonely God Will Feel?

The Toymaker: Sad..

The Doctor: and Anger, Destroying Something That You Love Doesn't Just leave To Sadness But Also Angry. Angry Enough To have That Bit Of Revenge.

The Toymaker: Wait a Minute You Are Telling Me That The only reason Why Light Left To Get Revenge on Dark. But That's Not in His Nature.

The Doctor: Them Concepts can be Really Complex

The Toymaker: But Where Could He Be?

The Doctor: I think i know where. Come On

They Both Left.

* * *

In The TARDIS When The Doctor And The Toymaker Came in

The Doctor: Toymaker, You kinda know about Ash Ketchum, And This Myum My... Apprentice

The Toymaker: Apprentice?

The Doctor: You have one So why not me having one

Ash: Doctor What is Going on?

The Doctor: Light Ran To some where and i think i know Where

The Doctor Pulls down a lever. The TARDIS began Taking off as The Whole Room Was lit by Only Orange Lights.

* * *

Light's Realm

In a Misty Field Where Dark Is Walking along the Fields. He Started to began he walking coming behind him he turned around and see a Time Lord

Dark: The Celælius Toymaker...

The Toymaker: Dark...

Dark: What are you doing here?

The Toymaker: To Avenge My Friend The only way I can

He hold up a Dalek Gun and have it pointed at The God of Dark

The Toymaker: Exterminate!

Being Threatened out of nowhere which is throwing Dark off not knowing what to do next. A Sound of a Gun Fire can be heard, thought Dark was shot, Dark Look and seen shock to see The Doctor there able to Stop Him From killing Dark.

Dark: Impossible You died

The Doctor: yes I did, but Not even Death Accept me Being Dead.

Dark: well I Make Sure You Stay Dead

The Doctor: Sorry About that but we need to get going

They Both Teleported away. Dark Roars in Frustration

Dark: That Impossible Man is really getting on my Nerves

* * *

They Appeared in The TARDIS The Doctor Took The Teleporter and The Dalek Gun and Placed on The Console.

The Toymaker: Is That Me?

The Doctor: No, Its Light That Looks Like You

Light Transform to his original form. He is actually unhappy on the actions he was about to do

The Doctor: Look Light, I'm Not Disappointed about what you were gonna do. I Think It's My Fault I Got Myself Killed.

Light: Who Resurrected You?

The Doctor: Tamara

Light: She Really Likes You...

The Doctor: Yeah She Does...

Light: What Now?

The Doctor: Keep Doing What We Were Doing To End This Conflict. If Maybe if i could reason...

Light: Sorry Doctor Maybe its my turn to come up with methods

The Doctor: Sorry What?

Light: You Try your ways but Now I Try my Methods.

The Doctor: But The Dark Breeds...

Light: What about them They are just Children. Besides they won't know where i bee since i have this

Light holds the teleporter device which is the same when The Doctor placed on the console.

The Doctor: When did you...?

Light: Time Lords Move Very Fast, But I Move Faster

Light Teleported away leaving The Doctor and His Cousin Puzzled and Confused

The Toymaker: What Just Happened?

The Doctor: I Have No Idea.


	3. The God Who Disappeared

Epilogue - The God Who Disappeared

* * *

The TARDIS Materializes Nearby The Hinata Home The Doctor Comes Out While Closing The Door Behind Him He Then Sees His Cousin The Toymaker Then He Walks Up To Him

The Toymaker: Nothing?

The Doctor: Nada

The Toymaker: Not a Thing. Found out you only been gone for Two Days

The Doctor: Felt like Months where i was

The Toymaker: There is someone that you need to meet

The Doctor: Who?

The Toymaker: Your Lion Dog

The Doctor: Oh How Did he found out?

The Toymaker: I Tried to lie. He Scares Me

The Doctor: oh Klade.

The Toymaker: I Don't Know where he went

The Doctor: I Think I Know

* * *

In a Fields of Plantation Klade laying against a tree Staring up in the sky Emotional

"Now is that a sad face? I can't stand a Dizaghlie being sad" A Voice Came out of Nowhere Klade Turned to his Right and See The Doctor

Klade: Doctor...

The Doctor: Hey I Just Wanted To say...

Out of Nowhere The Doctor Was Cut off From Klade By Being hugged

The Doctor: Ok That Wasn't The Response I Was Thinking On

Klade: Just Don't Ever Scare Me Ever Again

The Doctor: Can't Make That promise But i will try

Klade Smiles as the hugs Continues For a Few Minutes then it was broken

Klade: So What Are You Up for This Time?

The Doctor: Looking for Light. I Met Ushas We wondered why we ended up In The Pokemon World From The Cracks In Time.

Through That Moment The Doctor Started Thinking Collecting and Combining all knowledge of The Crack in Time

 **Jasper, Nevada**

 **Supreme Dalek: The Cracks in Time Are The Work of The Time Lords**

Klade: Doctor What Is It?

The Doctor: The Cracks of Time...

The Doctor also Remembers of The Rani saying Something about The Cracks

 **Supernova**

 **The Doctor: Why Your Here?**

 **The Rani: I Escape**

 **The Doctor: How And Why**

 **The Rani: The Cracks In Time and Space, I Wanted Freedom**

The Doctor: The Rani Said She Turned Good

 **Blue X**

 **In The Night When The Rani And The Doctor Discovered The Crack In a Room**

The Doctor: I Need To Find Light and End This Conflict, Then The Rani

Klade: What For?

The Doctor: There Has To be a Reason as To be a Reason on How The Rani Turns Good and Same thing For The War Chief

Klade: Just Promise me This

The Doctor: Anything

Klade: Just Be Safe And Stay Live

The Doctor: I Will

The Doctor Gave a Hug and a Kiss on the Cheek on Klade And Ran Off.

* * *

In The Hinata Home When Keroro Is Cleaning The House Chatting With The Doctor

Keroro: Doctor, So Where have you been?

The Doctor: Some Where, speaking of that, Where is Vandek

Keroro: He Went to Dororo's Place

The Doctor: Oh See. Light Disappeared

Keroro: Light?

The Doctor: Oh Right don't Know The Concept Gods. Yeah Light Is a Gallifreyan God. There's Light, Dark, Time, Sound, Wrack, Majestic, Nature... and more who knows

Keroro: And These Gods, They are Powerful Right

The Doctor: Yeah Dark's Children Killed Me

Keroro: They Did!?

The Doctor: I Think I Charmed One, Anyway I Wonder if The Hinatas Know

* * *

Fuyuki Walks Back home when he comes out of school Then Out of Nowhere The Doctor Popped Startling Fuyuki

Fuyuki: Doctor! You Can't Do That

The Doctor: Sorry But, have you seen a Golden White Fluffy Dragon Really Big Roaming Around

Fuyuki: No, But It Will be good to see one

"Oh You Talking About Light, I Know Where He Went" They Look at Where The voice Came from. Once They look They seen a Anthro Blue, Light Blue, And White Dog

Fuyuki: Doctor Do See What i see

The Doctor: a Dog That Look So Awesome

Rian: awww Thanks My Name Rian

The Doctor: Nice To Meet You Rian, I Am The Doctor, I Would Be Glad To Learn More About You

* * *

To Be Continued...


End file.
